


Freaky Friday

by Cori573



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cori573/pseuds/Cori573
Summary: Carmilla and Laura come home to find a strange package at their front door. You think Laura would have learned her lesson the last time she put a mysterious necklace on. Body swap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning I wrote this months ago and one chapter is all I got done.

Two girls walked hastily toward their cheap downtown apartment. The unexpected downpour of rain had both of them soaked before they reached the entrance. Carmilla had her prized leather jacket strung between them, trying to keep the rain off as much as she could. Laura had her hand in her purse, trying to get the keys out as they reached the door. They stopped briefly once they reached the doors so that Laura could get the key into the door and pull it open from them.  
Laura was first in the lobby, followed by Carmilla who was shaking the rain from her leather jacket before placing it over her arm. She shook her rain soaked black hair from her face as she turned to face her girlfriend. “Where the hell did that come from?” The girls had been walking back from dinner, the night sky had been clear as they did, but then out of nowhere, thick grey clouds invaded the sky. It only took seconds for the rain to fall upon them.  
Laura pulled her sweater tighter on her body, feeling a chill from the air conditioning, but it wasn’t much help. “I’m not sure,” She said teeth chattering against the cold. “The weather channel didn’t even call for rain.”  
Carmilla opened her leather jacket again, placing it over Laura’s shoulders and guiding her to the elevator. “Why don’t you write a strongly worded letter to the news broadcasters.” She said it with a hint of a smile, imagining her crusade loving girlfriend furiously typing on her laptop.  
Laura looked over her shoulder at Carmilla as they entered the elevator. “Are you mocking me?”  
Carmilla struggled to hide her smile. “Never.” She said as she placed a kiss on the top of Laura’s head. “Now let’s get you upstairs and out of these wet clothes.” She said with a raise of her eyebrows.  
Now it was Laura’s time to smile, she reached for the buttons and hit them with and urgent speed. As the doors closed Carmilla used her jacket to spin Laura around to face her, lips dipping to her’s. 

The girls were a little too preoccupied to notice the package that was leaning against their front door. Carmilla had Laura wrapped in her jacket, guiding her with a speedy grace toward their front door, pausing long enough to look into her light brown eyes as she pressed her against the wood. Laura was well aware they were in the hall where anyone could see them, it is not like they had not made out in front of an audience before. Carmilla’s lips were making their way down her neck, she was kissing and nipping her along the way down to her collar. Carmilla’s teeth playfully grazed a section of her neck the made her shift into the movement. Her whole body moved into Carmilla’s, but her feet hit something along the way.  
Laura looked down to see a small square parcel on the floor, now a few feet away from her kicking it. “Hey, what’s that?” She asked stepping away from Carmilla’s grasp.  
Carmilla gave a small growl as she did so. “Come on cupcake, I was doing some of my best work.” She crossed her arms and leaned against the frame of the door. “It is probably just more fan mail.” Ever since the girl’s heroic adventures were plastered all over the internet they had received many letters and gifts from adoring fans, Carmilla suggested send them threatening mail in return but Laura wouldn’t let her. “Oh Laura,” She said in a high pitched mocking voice. “You were so brave.” Her voice morphed into another fan. “Oh Carmilla I want you to be my girlfriend, you can bite me anytime.” She scoffed. “Like I’d bite any of their dirty little necks.”  
Laura had been ignoring her this whole time, she had the box in hand, sizing it up. “There is no return address.” She said as she got up from the floor.  
Carmilla had already given up on trying to win back Laura’s attention and had opened the door to their apartment, Laura following her in but eyes not leaving the package. Carmilla dropped her keys on the table by the front door and had already started pulling off her clothes on her walk to their small bedroom.  
The tiny apartment was not worth the price they pay for it monthly, the whole main area was about the size of their old dorm at Silas, kitchen included. The only other rooms were their even smaller bedroom, which basically just had a bed and a closet, not that Carmilla ever hung up her clothes. And the bathroom that she could lay down in and her head and feet would touch the opposite walls. But after their adventures at Silas, they had to relocate and start again, this was the best they could do.

Carmilla came out of the room dressed in dry clothing. Laura was sitting at the small desk they managed to squish against the wall for her, and not for recording videos. She had the package open and was holding a long chain, dangling off the end of it was a large tear shaped pendant, the colour of blood.  
Carmilla came up behind her and tossed a towel over her head. “What is it?” She asked as she leaned over Laura to get a better look at it.  
Laura pulled the towel around her shoulders and went back to examining the necklace. “All the note said was a gift for my favourite heroes.” Laura said clearly mesmerized by the pendant.  
“Well that is lame.” Carmilla stepped away from Laura. “Leave that stupid gift on the table.”  
“What if it is supposed to mean something?”  
Carmilla shook her head. “Then maybe they should have left instructions instead of a lame ass note and an ugly necklace.” Carmilla slipped her hands around Laura’s sides and leaned into her ear. “Why don’t you stop thinking about it and we will find you something more comfortable to be in… or not in.” She gave a wiggle of her eyebrows but Laura didn’t go for it.  
She leaned further away from Carmilla. “Maybe later Carm, I’m going to do some research first.”  
Carmilla stood and crossed her arms. “Fine,” She stalked off to the room. “You know,” She shot over her shoulder. “Sometimes I wish you would understand what I need.” She closed the door before Laura could respond.  
She crawled into bed and faced the wall pouting, so much for the romantic evening. Carmilla drifted to sleep, alone and wanting Laura.

Carmilla woke to warmth on her back. Laura was laying behind her, cuddling her. Carm almost threw her off, first she was still mad at her, second, Carmilla was always the big spoon, Laura was taking her thunder.   
Carmilla tried to squirm from her arms but her grasp was tighter than she expected. “Laura,” Carmilla grumbled. “Let go of me.”   
All she got in response was a grumble. Carmilla pushed with as much strength as she could muster and tossed Laura’s arms off of her. She rolled away annoyed, trying to reach the wall and be as far away from Laura as possible, but to her surprise she didn’t find the wall, instead she found the floor.   
Angrily she pushed herself off of the dirty clothing and onto all fours. A curtain of honey coloured hair fell in front of her face, a very familiar colour of hair, but not the one she was use to falling in front of her face. She jumped up from the floor so fast her vision darkened around the edges and it took a moment for the room to come back into focus.   
Where Carmilla expected to see Laura curled up on the bed, she saw a pale girl with black hair pooled around her, Carmilla saw herself lying where Laura should have been.  
She wheeled around to glance in the mirror above their dresser, and instead of seeing the pale, brooding face she was use to seeing, she saw the face of her girlfriend. “What in the frilly hell?” She growled in a very un-Laura manner. Before she could turn again to wake the sleeping person on the bed a red glint caught her eye.   
Around her neck, or well, Laura’s neck, was the ugly tear shaped necklace that Laura had found outside their apartment the night before.   
Carmilla yanked it straight off her neck and threw it to the floor. She stared at it for a good few seconds, waiting for some sort of dramatic swap of their bodies back but nothing happened.  
“Laura wake up!” Carm yelled at her, getting nothing in response but Carmilla’s (or she guessed Laura’s) face scrunched up in a way that did not match her personality and looked very foren on her. “Laura!” She shrilled in a very non-Carmilla way.  
This time her she moved, sitting up with her eyes closed, as if she wished she was dreaming. “What is it Carm?” She slowly blinked open her tired brown eyes, only to find herself looking back. Laura jumped back so her back was against the wall and she was as far away from Carmilla as she could get. “What the heck?” Carm could see panic rising in her eyes.   
“Laura, it’s me Carmilla.” She said as gently as she could manage.   
Laura’s brow furrowed in confusion. Slowly she lifted her hands, noticing that they did not belong to her. They extended to her head and she picked up handfuls of black hair and let them drop. Finally she glanced past Carmilla and looked in the mirror, putting the last pieces into place.   
“Carm, what is going on?”  
Carmilla bent down to pick up the necklace she threw. “I don’t know but something tells me it has to do with this.”   
Laura’s mouth formed a silent _oh_ as she realized what was going on. “Crap.” She said aloud.   
“Crap isn’t even going to cover it cupcake.”


	2. One Big Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for now but at least I wrote one.

It took about a half an hour to get Laura calmed down and ready to talk. She kept pacing the room and babbling about her research and possible methods of reversal, but she was talking so fast that Carmilla could not understand her. Now she sat on their small couch with a blanket around her shoulders and her _Tardis_ mug filled with cocoa.  
Carmilla had to admit it was kind of cute, but very odd, to see herself acting like Laura (or was it Laura acting like Laura but in Carmilla’s body, wow, this was giving her a headache). She was sitting cross legged, letting her black hair fall in front of her face, looking like about six million things were flashing through her brain trying to figure itself out.  
Carmilla sat down next to her, she wanted to put her arm around her but didn’t, it was her fault they were like this, if anything Laura should be comforting her. “What exactly did your research tell you?” She said for about the tenth time, each time Laura kept getting off track and Carmilla made her take a pause. “In the simplest way possible.”  
Laura took a long sip of her cocoa before she turned to Carmilla. “Nothing like this Carm I promise.” That was also about the hundredth time that she had said she was sorry.  
Carmilla took in a long breath. “Is there anyway you can think of to reverse it?” She asked for the sixth time now, not that she was keeping count, but she was.  
Laura looked up at her, Carmilla’s eyes brimming with tears, and a sad look that did not suit her face at all. They needed to reverse this fast, before Laura ruined her reputation. “I don’t know.” She said in response to her girlfriend’s question.  
“What about, they-who-like-to-sample?” Laura blinked away the tears as Carm spoke. “Do you think they will know how to reverse this?” Lafontaine was good at dissecting the creepy and weird, if anyone could come up with a solution, they could, even if Carm rather choke on her own tongue than admit it aloud.  
Laura brightened at the mention of her friend. “Yeah!” She said jumping from the couch and rushing for her phone. “I’ll see if they are free to meet with us.” She said scrolling through the contacts in her phone.  
“Are you kidding me?” Carmilla said from her spot on the couch. “All you have to say is body swap and they will be all over it.”  
Laura smiled in a very un-Carmilla way and hit the call button on her phone. “Sup Frosh.” A familiar voice came from the other end of her phone.  
“Listen Laf,” Laura started.  
“Carmilla?” They cut in sounding confused. “Why are you calling me on Laura’s phone? Is she okay?” They asked sounding more concerned.  
“I’m fine, I mean she is fine, or are we fine?” Laura was mostly just talking to herself. “Ah, whatever! Listen Laf, it is me Laura, something happened and Carmilla and I kind of well…”  
Carmilla getting impatient, took the phone from Laura and finished for her. “We switched bodied. Laura put on some mysterious red necklace and when we woke up in the morning we were in eachother’s bodies.”  
They were quiet for a moment, the girls could hear nothing but their breathing on the other end. “Laf?” Laura asked after a moment.  
“Yeah still here Car...Laura. Listen can you two meet me at my apartment? This is something I will have to see in person, and bring the necklace with you, preferably in a sealed evidence bag if you have one.” A loud sound rang out in the background. “I have to go check on that, get here as soon as you can, I’ll see you when you get here.” They didn’t even wait for a response, they just hung up.  
“Well that was a colossal waste of time.” Carmilla said returning to the couch. “Brainiac didn’t even give us a moment's thought.” She said throwing her hand up in anger. “Sorry girls too busy playing _Frankenstein_ to answer your problems.”  
Laura crossed the room to her. “They said to come over, and to bring the necklace.” She reached out and grabbed Carm’s hand. “They can fix it I am sure of it.”  
Carm rolled her eyes. “Don’t go bursting into to song on me cupcake, they haven’t even seen the necklace yet.”  
“Where is your can do Silas spirit Carm? We did save the world and stop a god.”  
Another eye roll. “Don’t remind me.” Carmilla stood. “We should get dressed.” She said making her way back to the room. “And get that dam necklace out of our room.” She called over her shoulder.  
Laura sighed and went to fetch the tongs and a baggie.

The girls reached a problem. About fifteen minutes later both girls were dressed but not ready to go. Carmilla had on her favourite pair of leather pants and jacket, and whatever punk-rock t-shirt she collected off the floor that didn’t smell. Laura stood across from her, in Carm’s body, dressed like herself, which was a problem. Carmilla never in a million years would have put on that owl sweater, not even as a joke, and now she looked like one.  
Carmilla crossed her arms. “There is no way I am letting you leave this apartment with my body looking like that.” She made a quick gesture to the geekness in front of her.  
Laura looked down at herself, or well Carm’s self. “This is my favourite sweater.” She protested.  
Carm shook her head. “It may work for you darling but it is poison on me so take it off.”  
Laura crossed her arms. “Yeah, well what about what you are wearing.” She shot back.  
“What?” Carmilla looked down at her cool outfit. “This is what cool is babe.” She said pointing a thumb at herself.  
“I look like a goth, or, or… a biker!” She shrieked.  
Carm scoffed. “Are you trying to say something Laura?” She dared.  
Laura raised her hands in defeat. “You know what I mean Carm, it doesn’t look good on you… on me… ah seriously I am getting sick of this game.”  
“You and me both.” Carmilla grumbled.  
“How about we switch clothes?” Laura suggested, Carm raised an eyebrow. “We both know what looks good on each other.” Her cheeks heated slightly at the words. “Oh you know what I mean.” She said to Carm’s look. “We trade what we are wearing, that way we look like ourselves and are okay with what the other is wearing.”  
“You want me to wear that?” She said pointing to the sweater.  
It was Laura’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Would you prefer me wearing it on your body?”  
Carm was going to make a comment about wanting her body to be wearing nothing but there was too much weirdness and narcissism hiding in the statement so instead she just agreed. 

Both girls left their apartment wearing each other’s clothes, or was it their own, Laura was right this was getting annoying. Laura had the necklace in her bag and they made their way to Lafontaine’s apartment. Carmilla just hoped she could reverse this, and fast.


End file.
